Arrogance of a King
by Duprice
Summary: Nyla, a human finds herself caught in the Mirkwood by Thranduil. She is punished and made a slave girl, and well... You know ;) Originally posted on my Tumblr. Relationships: Thranduil/Nyla(OFC) Semi Nyla/Fili
1. Arrogance

The elven guards brought me into the great halls of Mirkwood before the King.

"Let me go!" I cried as the elves dragged me harshly and pushed me to the ground into a kneeling position.

"What is this… another trespasser of my kingdom?" A masculine voice echoed through the dark halls.

I looked up for a split second, only to have it pressed back down by one of the guards clutching my arm.

"Release her… I wish to speak to the mortal alone." The voice called out.

In that instant, the guards dropped my arms and they left the hall. I dared not look up at the king as his boots intruded my intense staring contest with the marble flooring.

"Do not be afraid to look at me…" He said. But I still continued to look at the ground… Hell, how was I supposed to know what he was capable of?

"I said…" he crouched down and grabbed my hair, yanking it up so my eyes met his piercing gaze, "Look at me."

I hissed at the sharp feeling and I glared at him.

_Who the fuck does he think he is?!_

"You are only a _child_…Tell me why are you in the forbidden forest?" He asked.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of _myself_, and as for your shithole of a forest, I got lost, thank you very much." I replied bluntly.

He seemed amused by the attitude that I was copping, but he kept his authority by tightening his grip on my hair.

"Such a foul mouth, for such a beautiful being…" He said, trailing his cold fingers up my jaw. "…a pity to execute something so rare…"

He released his grip in my hair as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He leaned forward, invading my personal space as his nose brushed against mine.

"I know that you are pure. I can sense it. I can _smell_ it. So in exchange for your freedom, would you be willing to kindly give it to me?" I heard his voice decrescendo into a whisper in the sentence as he hinted at a lustful smile.

"What kind of a _woman_ do you take me for?" I glared at him, backing away slightly. "You think that you just because you're a king that you just get everything you want?"

His eyes flickered with rage as his smile faded quickly. I knew that nobody dared to talk to their king with such disrespect. But damn it, he wasn't my king.

"Why you don't go fuck yourself."

That was the last straw as the back of his hand made contact with my cheek. It burned… hell it hurt more than anything in the world, especially after I realized that he was wearing rings on that hand. But all it did was make me even more pissed off than I already was.

He called for the guards to take me to the dungeons as he sat back down on his antler throne.

As they dragged me off, I broke a hand free and made sure he was looking at me when I gave him the finger.

The guards shoved me into the cell and locked the door behind me.

"Hey! Let me out!" I shouted. "This is Bullshit!"

After about ten minutes of yelling for the guards, I gave up.

"They're not going to come back for you…" A calm, masculine voice sounded from the cell next to mine, "Not unless you make an offer that may benefit the king."

"Who is that?" I asked in an enraged voice.

"Hey, calm down, lass, I meant no harm… I'm Fili." He said.

"…What did you do to land yourself in the elven dungeons, Fili?" I asked.

"My company… we tried to take a shortcut through the Mirkwood. We were trying to get to the lonely mountain…" He sighed. "What 'bout you, lass?"

"I was kind of living near the forest. Alone… I ran away from home because my parents think of me as naïve."

"So you left home to prove them wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah… I guess I did. I was on my own for only a month before I got lost."

"You shouldn't have left home. It is dangerous out there. Especially for a girl."

"ENOUGH WITH THE LITTLE GIRL SHIT!" I shouted, frustrated. Why did everyone treat me like a child?

"I meant no offence. All I was trying to say is that the world is dangerous for someone like you; you should be at home, awaiting proposal from a young lad. Not out in the woods –"His sentence was cut short by a tall blonde elf that resembled the king.

He approached my cell and unlocked the door.

"What, I'm free now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself, slave." He smirked.

"SLAVE?!"

"Out. Now." He commanded.

I hesitantly walked out of the cell and I could feel his wandering eyes across my body. When I turned to face him he straightened himself and cleared his throat. He bound my wrists and escorted me out of the dungeons.

"Good Luck, lass." Fili called out.

I smiled weakly at his kindness.

The elf brought me back before the throne and the King smirked as I looked up at the throne.

"Kneel." The elf that escorted me said as he lowered himself before the king. I reluctantly knelt internally choking myself for obeying.

"Leave Us." The king commanded. As everyone in the hall scattered out, leaving us alone. Again.

"I admire your courage, little one; your confidence is quite striking." He started, "However, You lack respect for authority. Your arrogance is unbecoming of you, my young captive."

I cringed at the word **_captive_**.

He strutted down the steps of his throne and captured my face in his hands. I had no other choice but to look him in the eye and glare at him.

"So innocent…" He whispered, "It is rare that I enslave a pure mortal of your age…"

I furrowed my eyebrows at his remark.

_I'm not the only one? Well, I should have known that… Of course I wouldn't be the only one… There are probably dozens of mortal girls that he's tried to seduce in exchange for their freedom. But I'm guessing that I am probably the only one that had the ladyballs to talk back to the king…_

He kissed my forehead and let go of my face as he backed away.

** "Disrobe." He commanded.

I slid off my clothes as he commanded without argument. The little girl inside me started to become frightened as I watched his mouth open slightly. His bright eyes darkened as my hair censored most of my body before him.

I felt low. Exposed. And inferior. The Mirkwood king started to circle me, picking up a large lock of my hair as he uncovered my body to his convenience. His breathing hitched as he evaluated my physique.

"If you claim to be a woman… You are to spend this night in my chambers." He said.

_Oh shit._


	2. Getting Familiar

**A/N: This is going to be an eight part series since my original intention was just to make this a OneShot. But being the creative bastard that I am, I'm just going to make this Fic a series.**

**Oh and side note (since I watched the Hobbit millions of times and they translated stuff lol) Anything written within {These lovely thingies} are translations for the reader…. Nyla doesn't really**

**know what they are saying. lol…**

The hours passed quickly as I was escorted back to my cell. I chatted lightly with Fili about it, but I decided to keep details at a minimum.

"What happened, lass?" He asked.

"Nothing of importance… But I know that I'm not leaving anytime soon…" I replied.

"You know, I never caught your name…"

"Does it matter Fili? Does it matter who I am? Does it matter what my name is?" I asked. I knew that now, since I was a slave, my true identity did not matter… only what I am capable of doing for the king mattered.

"It matters to me." He murmured, "I've seen you, lass. You're more beautiful than any mortal I've ever seen in my life. And for your name to pass my lips every once in a while would be nice."

I pondered at his confession… His kind words were sincere and I smiled a bit, knowing that he couldn't see me made me blush.

"Fili…" I started quietly, putting my hand up to the wall.

"Yes?" I could sense he put his hand up to the opposite side of the wall.

"Nyla" I whispered to Fili, "My Name is Nyla"

"No talking to other prisoners…" The guard said coldly to Fili, "And as for you, you won't be sleeping in the dungeons… you will retire to my father's chambers." He turned his attention to me.

_His Father? He's a prince?_

The prince unlocked the cell door and pulled me by my arm into the narrow walkway as he shut the door locking it. He pushed me towards Fili's cell; it is still unclear if he did it on purpose or not.

I met eyes with dark blue pools as the dwarf straightened, standing up to the bars of the cell.

His eyes brightened as he reached out to put his hand upon mine, but The prince turned and pulled me by my arm away, dragging me up the geometric dungeon to a small room with a blue pool of water in the midst of it.

{Father, you requested the mortal slave…} I heard the prince speaking in Elvish. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I knew it was about me.

{Yes, now leave us, Legolas.} The king said, casting his hand out for his son to leave.

"Disrobe…" He commanded, turning his attention to me when Legolas disappeared out of the room.

The urge to jump on his back and choke his ass out was on the edge of rising over the top. I hated being told what to do; especially when I was in a position of absolutely no power. But I still did as he said, removing the thin material again. His eyes were lustful, as they wandered over my body again as my hair didn't cover anything this time; the king saw to that. My hair was braided back so it didn't chunk over my chest. He said that "slaves should be presentable in the presence of a higher power"

"Step into the water…" He whispered, as he moved behind me; I could feel his breath ghost over my shoulder which sent a chill up my spine.

I stepped forward slowly until I reached the pool, dipping my foot into the relaxing warmth. I sighed as I let the rest of my body sink into the water. The entire time that I was getting comfortable in the water, the king stripped himself down to join me, as I felt his pale arms wrap around my waist like silk.

His movements were fluid in air…. In water, they were godly.

He turned me around resting my head on his chest; my arms were drooped at my sides awkwardly as he began to speak to me in Elvish.

{My little mortal, I have you all to myself, now… So pure… so warm…} He said.

He slid his fingers down my back and cupped my ass cheek in one of his large palms. His other hand gripped the base of my skull as he dipped his head down, stealing a lustful, but meaningless kiss. I didn't kiss him back; I refused to let my physical attraction to him get the best of me. He broke contact with my lips to look at me in the eyes.

"You will enjoy this." He growled.

The sentence came out more as a command, than an invitation.

I had no other choice but to succumb to him. I'm not going to lie, I found him inappropriately attractive since the moment I saw him. The arrogance that he had really turned me on; whether I liked it or not. I was used to being told what to do, but not like this. Before, it was more like advice. Guidance. But now, I was being forced to perform sexual favors to the whim of a king. And the whole idea excited me, creating a strange tingling between my legs.

The king leaned back down to kiss me again, the fire evident in his eyes. The need of release radiated from his skin. I returned the affection as his lips collided with mine roughly. He started roughly fondling my body as he began to noticeably lose his self-control. The ellon before me was turning into a wild animal; his mighty composure was crumbling quickly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, tangling his graceful hands into my hair.

"Stop…" He said as He pulled his face from mine, breathing heavily.

I still don't know whether or not the king was talking to me or himself. I guess I don't really care… It was time for me to become a woman in body and in soul… Slave to the king or not, I was going to get what I wanted.

"Come with me…" He murmured as he graciously stepped out of the water, pulling my out as well…

The king didn't bother to redress himself as he wandered into his chambers, pulling me behind him.

I marveled at the sight before me: Like the great antler throne, the bed was fit for a king; the bedposts were like braided wood, beautifully finished with a delicate shine… the headboard, like the great throne of the king were made of antlers, decorated with wild berries and small flowers that only bloomed in the autumn. The floor was an icy frosted marble, the dark swirls perfectly crafted and sealed into the stone.

The king glided behind me as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist as he rested his chin on the top of my head. His silvery hair spilled around my shoulders and he took in a deep breath, inhaling my scent….

_**A/N: Okay I hate building up to smut but whatever… I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE A SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**_


	3. Favors

The king leaned back down to kiss me again, the fire evident in his eyes. The need of release radiated from his skin. I returned the affection as his lips collided with mine roughly. He started roughly fondling my body as he began to noticeably lose his self-control. The ellon before me was turning into an animal; his mighty composure was crumbling quickly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, tangling his wild hands into my hair.

"Oh!" I gasped as his erection pressed my center.

He pulled away from my face flashing me a smug grin as he moved his head back down to latch his mouth on my neck, sucking and biting at his own free will. My breathing became ragged as his hands wandered down, tracing lines down my curves and eventually his fingers were teasing my folds. He backed me towards the large bed and I fell into the soft mattress. My legs dangled over the edge of the bed and he shifted himself between my thighs as he took a first taste of my nectar.

I had no way of knowing what was going on as my hips started to gyrate a little as he slowly moved his tongue against my core, circling around a particular area that gave me an intense jolt. I wanted to push him back since I felt my leg begin to tremble. The intensity of this feeling wasn't new, as I have touched myself before, but it never ever felt this good as it was starting to overwhelm my seventeen year old body. I tried to tear my focus away from his face, looking desperately for something else to focus on, but he was expert at finding places that I didn't even know existed at a blissful level. I let my eyes roll back as he found a small nub of sensitive nerve endings and continued to move his tongue around it.

Then, without warning, he pulled away from me. His pale torso was difficult to not stare at. I was shivering from the attention and un-explainable feelings of satisfaction.

"Spread." He commanded, the lust rolling off his tongue.

I did as he said as he climbed over my body, his hair spilling off his shoulders. He looked so much better without his crown… less threatening.

"You're mine, little one… my pure servant…" he whispered as he lifted my leg above his shoulder and the other around his waist.

I knew that my body did not bend in that way, but I didn't have the energy to argue. The king lined himself up with my entrance and slowly pushed his way in. It didn't hurt as much as I anticipated, but maybe it was the adrenaline surging that masked the pain with pleasure. He took my hand in his, lacing his fingers in mine as he began to pump slow, but hard.

All I heard from the king was Elvish, but even if he was speaking the common tongue, he wouldn't have made much sense. He gripped his free hand to my hip as he held me still to fuck me the way he wanted: faster and harder.

"Oh, little one, so tight for me… So wet…" he moaned.

My blood boiled to my skull; the pleasure wracked around like a bullet as I could hear the faint slapping of skin. The heavy moans eliciting from my own tongue. The raspy breathing of the king.

The sweat started to build up around my hairline and my body was beginning to writhe. I felt the cloud of lust wrap around my heart and I finally found the energy to roll him over onto his back.

If I wasn't so turned on, I would have laughed at the look on his face. The sudden change of events had caused him to forget what he was doing.

It was finally time to show him that I wasn't weak.

"Oh, fuck…" I moaned out as I grinded my hips against his.

I put my hands on his toned stomach feeling every muscle that he had, before I started to lightly bounce up and down on his cock.

He still seemed surprised, but he wasn't complaining, since he didn't have to do all the work. He ran his hands up my thighs and settled them on my hips, steadying them as he bucked his hips up to mine, meeting every thrust. He then started to fuck me hard again…

The obscene moans coming from both of us were enough to make me shudder inwardly. The things that he said were not becoming for a king. Not even a common man. But they sounded so good at the moment.

"You… Fucking… slave girl…" He said breathlessly as I continued to ride him, "ohh, Eru! You're so tight around my cock!"

"Ah, my king, I'm about to…" I whimpered as my pleading was really starting to make me_sound _like the slave girl that I was.

I leaned down to grip at his shoulders as my body became like jelly; I couldn't stay upright without feeling boneless… and with that, I knew that the ending was nearing for me. The fire burning in my loins was going to burn through my cunt in moments. My walls were beginning to contract around his flesh and he cried out in Elvish before releasing himself into me. I followed, letting go of everything that I had, as I rode out my high with the king.

My hair was wet and matted to my skin, my body was exhausted, and I finally felt the agonizing ache of my cunt as Thranduil pulled out; I fell over onto the cool mattress next to him, listening to his breathing slowly return to normal.

"You…" he started, still panting, "Are mine alone…"

He turned over onto his side and started to caress the curve of my breast before saying "My little one, you are my slave for favors now…"

If I had the energy, I would have barked something snarky at him, but I didn't have the heart to do it. I was tired, and I was satisfied. So instead I responded with a quiet "Yes, my lord."

The smile that crept upon his lips made him look less threatening. More like a lover than a Master.

"You are to spend this night in my chambers… then I will arrange something else for you… do you understand?" he whispered, stroking my cheek.

"Yes, my king." I responded, sleepily.

"Sleep, little one. You are so exhausted. Let the welcoming abyss comfort you…" His words began to fade as I drifted off into dreamland.


	4. Hail to The King

Days have passed since the king had taken my innocence. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since that night as he was probably fucking another slave girl. _Figures_.

But I couldn't help but replay the events of that night in my head again. How his face contorted as I rode his cock. The nonsense that rolled off his tongue as he fucked me hard. The thoughts that wracked around my mind had made a very familiar sensation between my legs. I looked around the quickly in the small chambers that I had to sleep in before getting up and locking the door.

I sat back down on the small bed and made myself comfortable, before lifting my dress to touch the wet heat, vividly remembering how he took me.

"Oh, God…" I gasped out quietly as I imagined Thranduil fucking me hard again. I imagined his silvery hair spilling around him as he hovered above me.

I was so lost in my fantasy of having the king take me again, that I failed to realize that there was a guard knocking on the door until it was too late as he unlocked the door.

"Oh, by the Valor!" He gasped out before shielding his eyes briefly.

I jumped, pulling my fingers out of my cunt and quickly draping my dress down before sitting up.

"Why, you filthy little—!" He exclaimed before he darted towards me and dragged me out of the room and to the throne of the king.

{You requested this filth, my lord?} The guard said as he pushed me hard in front of him.

Thranduil floated down the steps of his throne and began to look at me subtly.

{What is the matter?} He asked the guard.

{S-she was t-touching her…}

{And you watched her?} Thranduil started to become angry.

{N-no, my lord! I—}

"Leave us, or I will have your head." Thranduil cut him off.

The guard knelt and scurried out of the throne room.

_Alone again._

"Impatient, are we?" Thranduil seemed amused as he took the hand that I was masturbating with into his, before he brought my fingers to his lips, tasting my pleasure.

I couldn't help but shiver at his touch. My arousal ever growing in his presence and my patience was beginning to wear thin.

I dropped down to my knees and swatted his hand away before moving his robes out of the way, revealing his trousers. I looked up at him before looking back down at the point of focus, Drawing his pants down and finding his semi-hard erection.

Thranduil groaned at the cool air meeting his flesh and I gently grabbed it and began to run my tongue along the length.

{By the Valor! What are you doing to me woman?} He hissed, before grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I continued to tease him as I sucked on the head of his erection before taking the rest of him into my mouth slowly.

"Oh, my love… why must you tease me so?" he panted.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and began to bob my head lightly, watching his face contort in pleasure. I gripped his hips and held him steady as he began to thrust into my mouth, losing his self-control once again. I quickened my pace as I let my tongue glide over the vein on the underside of his length, causing him to falter, his breathing becoming erratic.

"Oh… please…" He whimpered.

I could feel his erection twitch as he lowered his other hand to my head, pressing my face further down with each of his own thrusts.

I moaned around his cock before he pulled me off, causing an obscene 'pop' to echo off the walls of the room.

He pulled me up by the arm opposite his and glared into my eyes; his eyes that were once a clear sky were now a lustful ocean. He engulfed me into a rough, passionate kiss before backing me into a wall by the stairs harshly. I sighed at the pain, but refocused on the king as he hoisted me up and fixed himself between my legs, bunching my dress around my waist as his hands cradled the backs of my knees, occasionally running his hands gently up my thigh.

I choked back a moan as I let my head fall against the wall as he began to ravage my body. The familiar touches of his hands were long anticipated, intensifying my sexual flame.

"Thranduil…" I sighed, subtly grinding my hips against his, initiating that I wanted him.

He smirked, grazing my waist with his right hand before tracing it down slowly to my exposed hips. He brought his hand down to spread my legs wider to his convenience before he guided himself into my cunt, antagonizing slowly.

"Oh, Meleth nin…" he sighed against my ear, "So wet for me…"

"Ah…" I gasped as his cock stretched out my tightness again, the familiar feeling of his length satisfying every nerve of my heat.

"Mm, she likes it…" He teased, pulling back out slowly, before thrusting in again.

His hand wandered back up to grip my thigh as he began to fuck me a gently against the wall. He began to softly caress my exposed flesh with his hand, kissing my neck and sucking love bites. But my patience was wearing thin. The way that Thranduil was taking me at that moment was not enough. I wanted him fuck me like the slave girl I was. I wanted him to leave rough bruises. I wanted him to squeeze my thighs, and bite my neck. I wanted him to lose control the way he did when he took my innocence for his own favors.

"Fuck me harder…" I hissed, my words coming out more urgent that I expected.

His lusty eyes met mine quizzically as he pumped in and out of me gently, before he pulled out, almost dropping me to the floor.

"You dare command a king?" he said, catching me before my knees went out.

He yanked my dress down from the neckline, ripping the fabric before he discarded it, leaving me bare to him. My face flushed a deep red as his eyes roamed my flesh, exposed to his convenience.

"Get on all fours."

I didn't argue, doing exactly what I was told as I faced the wall. I embraced the cool feeling of the floor against my hands and knees. I could feel a subtle jolt of pleasure wrack through my body as I waited for my king to take me.

I could feel his warm hands graze the skin of my backside before he shoved his manhood into me without warning.

"Ay!" I yelped in surprise, squeezing my eyes shut at the sudden rush of ecstasy.

He was thrusting wildly into me, holding my hips in place. My head was washed into another cloud of lust as I could hear the drumbeat of my heart pounding in my cranium. The faint sounds of skin against skin, obscene moans and breathy panting were tainting my mind. Sweat began to pool in the dip of my back and I could feel my arms become jelly like. I reached up with my left hand, planting it onto the wall so I could support my upper body from falling to the cold marble floor.

With that, his thrusts became faster and harder. I was almost at the edge of bliss… Then Thranduil spanked me hard with a wide hand.

I yelped from the contact and my hips started bucking, meeting his every thrust as he slapped my ass again.

"Fucking dirty slave girl…" He panted out, "You like being fucked like this, don't you? You like being spanked? Huh?"

He slapped my ass again, leaving a light sting.

I moaned out at the pain and pleasure, though my words were nonsense. My cunt began to tighten around his thick cock as I fell over the edge. The feeling that had been building in my core had finally uncoiled itself as I groaned out in relief of release.

"Ah! My king…" I sighed, letting my pleasure coat his length.

He came right after, letting out a slew of obscenities as he spilled his sticky seed into my cunt. We rode out our orgasms until Thranduil was barely pumping tiredly…

I slumped down onto the cold marble, resting my cheek on the cool stone as he pulled out, his cock gradually softening.

I fell over onto my side, letting my overheated body slowly return to normal temperature as I peered up at the sated elf-king.

He pulled his trousers back up before he fixed his disheveled crown and straightened his robes.

"Oh, Meleth…" He said as he knelt down and picked me up, carrying me off to wherever he pleased.


End file.
